


One More Hug?

by AnxiousIntrovert17



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Background Relationships, Background Royality - Freeform, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousIntrovert17/pseuds/AnxiousIntrovert17
Summary: Virgil wants another hug before Logan has to get to work for the day, but it'll take a little convincing. And maybe a pouty face.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	One More Hug?

Logan sat up on the couch, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Reaching for his glasses on the table beside him, he looked down to see Virgil curled up next to him. Logan couldn’t help but smile as he put his glasses on, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Virgil leaned into his touch, still asleep as Logan shifted so Virgil's head was in his lap. Logan would admit that this was nice, but he had to get up and get to work soon. After a few minutes of sitting like that, Virgil yawned and sleepily sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before looking at Logan.

"Mornin' Lo..." He mumbled tiredly.

"Good morning, love." Logan answered, brushing Virgil's bangs away from his eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Virgil nodded, more awake now that's he had a few minutes to adjust. He reached for his phone, but couldn't reach due to the fact he had to reach around Logan. Chuckling, Logan grabbed Virgil's phone and handed it to the shorter side.

"Thanks." Virgil mumbled gratefully, snuggling closer to the logical side. Logan sighed contently, he could stay like this all day. However, they had jobs to do. Logan looked over Virgil's shoulder to see the time on his phone. It was still early in the morning, about 7:00. Roman and Patton should already be up, considering that Roman was always an early riser and Patton liked to make breakfast for them all. His suspicions were confirmed when the smell of bacon wafted into the living room.

"Mmm, Pat must be cooking bacon and eggs." Virgil deduced, giving one of his rare smiles to Logan. Logan nodded.

"I believe you're right." He said, he could faintly hear Patton and Roman talking in the kitchen. Virgil yawned, and Logan noticed the way his nose scrunched up as he did so.

"Y'know how we're always calling out Ro and Pat on their public displays of affection?" Virgil asked. Logan nodded, carding his hands through Virgil's hair again. "Imagine how they would call us hypocrites for this." He finished, planting a kiss on Logan's lips. Logan gave a small chuckle and he pulled away.

"You're quite right." He replied. "Well, I think now is the appropriate time to get to work. After some breakfast of course." Virgil knew Logan always ate in his room as he worked on the schedule and planning for videos, but he didn't want to move. Logan got up off the couch and stretched a bit, and started walking to the kitchen.

"Lo?" Virgil asked, making Logan stop and turn around.

"Yes, love?" Logan looked at the anxious side expectantly.

"One more hug? Please?" He pleaded, not wanting Logan to leave quite yet.

"Virgil," Logan scolded gently, "you know I have to get to work. Videos take planning." Of course, Virgil knew that but Logan knew he couldn't leave without reason.

"I know that!" Virgil whined, "But I just want a hug!" Logan sighed, their hugs lasted longer than a few seconds. They usually held each other much longer than the average hug lasted. Sometimes, his boyfriend could be very stubborn.

"Virgil..." Logan struggled to come up with a good excuse. Before he could think of a good one, Virgil gave him a pouty face. Logan stared at it for a second, until he finally gave in.

"Fine." Logan sighed, smiling fondly. "That was an unfair use of a pouty face!" Virgil just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan had to admit it was nice, and they stayed like that for a while. After a long moment, Logan pulled away.

"Okay, I really need to get to work now, love." He said. Virgil sighed.

"Alright, Lo." He smiled. "Love you." Logan couldn't help the big smile that spread across his face at Virgil's words. He planted a kiss on Virgil's cheek before pulling back to walk to the kitchen.

"I love you too, Virgil." He called over his shoulder, and with that the logical side made his way into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya know, this is short but like- I'm making a bunch of Sanders Sides ficlets and this is the first one I guess? If you wanna send requests you can do so on my Tumblr https://stopitanxiety.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to comment them so I can fix them!!
> 
> Alright, so until next time, buh bye! <3


End file.
